


Flowers?

by pipsiev2



Series: Trans, ace, aro, non-binary drabbles? [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, Drabble, Gen, It's implied not specified, Platonic Confessions Of Affection, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, again not specified but implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Changkyun buys Minhyuk flowers





	Flowers?

"Minhyuk! I bought you flowers!" Minhyuk looked up from the essay that he was writing and turned around to see Changkyun standing there, a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands.

"You did?" Minhyuk asked without a second thought, deciding against asking how Changkyun even _managed_ to get into his dorm room in the first place, despite the fact that he hadn't heard the door and Hyungwon was out with Kihyun, which meant that there was no way that he could've come in without having a key.

"Yup!" Changkyun smiled brightly. "Of course I did! I love you!"

Minhyuk nodded, slightly bewildered. "Uh huh."

"You don't remember what today is, do you?"

Minhyuk shook his head. "Nope. It's completely lost on me."

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"Oh, okay. So, why the flowers?"

Changkyun pouted. "They're yellow roses. I searched it up, it symbolizes friendship. And also like, jealousy and infidelity and undying love and broken heart and other stuff, but we can just ignore that part."

Minhyuk chuckled "And so you bought me yellow roses."

Changkyun nodded and his smile came back. "Yup! I love you, Minhyuk!" He held out the flowers. "Be my valentines?"

"Sure." Minhyuk rolled his eyes and smiled, standing up so he could give Changkyun a hug. "Love you too, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> I hade like 5 aro ideas planned for Valentine's Day but I couldn't write any of them so here's this


End file.
